1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a capacitance type fingerprint sensor, and more particularly to, a fingerprint sensor including an upper structure of a plurality of sensor electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the economy and society progresses, payment methods have been gradually developed, and new transaction methods such as credit card payment or electronic cash payment such as offline e-money have appeared. In addition, personal information management is emerging as a social issue. A security method, which is usually used, of entering a personal ID and password is insufficient to check personal information and maintain security.
Therefore, there is a need to detect a specific signal and decrypt the detected signal so as to check a personal identity while maintaining security when personal information is necessary. A security system usually uses an authentication method of recognizing personal bio features and comparing the recognized bio features and previously stored data. Among authentication methods using the personal bio features, a personal authentication method through a fingerprint sensor is the most commonly used. Fingerprint sensors have various merits in terms of ease of use, accuracy, price, effectiveness, etc.
Such fingerprint sensors are classified as capacitance, electromagnetic wave, and optical fingerprint sensors. Of these, a capacitance fingerprint sensor detects a fingerprint of an examinee by using a capacitance difference in fingerprint regions of the examinee.